


That's a Good Boy

by Chaotic_Dawn



Series: The Good Boy [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra's main priority is Master Xehanort's safety when he's told that the latter has been kidnapped. By none other than Braig to top it off. What he doesn't expect is that the way to the Master's safety is the last thing he ever would have guessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a Good Boy

Terra runs as fast as he can; afraid that since he doesn't know the area he'll lose sight of Braig. His tan pants billow about his legs as he skids to a stop, jumps into the hidden doorway leading under the fountains, and barrels down the steps. Terra comes out in an small corridor-like area. It's cobblestone and has a small waterway on each side of the walkway. On any other circumstance he'd take more time to enjoy the beauty of this world.

He breathes heavily, trying to catch his breath, as he turns his head from side to side. Short brown hair, which reaches to the base of his neck, sways from side to side – the bangs sticking to his lightly sweat slicked cheeks. But his blue eyes just can't find what he's looking for. And the only place left is straight ahead.

Terra draws up a hand and brushes it through his spiky fringe. He simply can't believe that Master Xehanort would get kidnapped by anyone. Especially some ordinary looking man. Just as that thought crosses his mind, something plucks at the back of the red straps which criss-cross over his rather tight black shirt. The straps snap back and even through the shirt, his skin beneath stings from the sudden pain.

He spins around and stumbles back three steps, blue eyes widening as Braig stands before him. The man is hardly anything to scoff at and Terra knows he could take him on without any problem whatsoever. But he's cunning and that the brunet knows. Not to mention shady. However, he appears in a uniform before Terra; dark gray jacket with silver lining, golden buttons down the front, a black belt around it and white gloves on his hands. Aside from that he dons plain black pants and knee-high boots of the same hue. The only shock of color is the tattered, red scarf that rests over his shoulders.

His dark, shoulder-length hair, that's slicked back, sways as he makes wide gestures with his arms. "Looks like you actually bothered to show up." Terra holds out his hand, preparing to summon his Keyblade, but Braig halts him. "Ah, ah, ah! I'm not an idiot. There's no way I can take you on mano a mano."

Terra tenses up at that, "What do you have planned?"

Braig's rich brown eyes narrow slightly before he gives a dramatic shake of his head. "Ha! Do I have to spell it out?" He gestures to the path behind Terra. "Grandpa is occupied back there with a long chain. And if you don't want me to hit the switch on the bomb, you'll do what I say."

He scoffs, "And what is that?"

"The old coot knows how to take punishment and I know how to deal it out. Unless... you'd rather take his place?" As he speaks, Braig strides closer to Terra.

"What do you mean?"

Braig circles behind Terra, although the latter still keeps tabs on what he's doing – not that he has much say in the matter. He doesn't know if he's bluffing or not and that's the problem. "Man, you _are_ a slow one." Braig presses a hand to Terra's back and with a hard shove he sends Terra falling forward. Just as Terra goes to steady himself after stumbling, Braig trips him – sending the brunet to the floor.

"What do you think you're- Nngh."

Terra grits his teeth as Braig grabs at his hair, pushing his face against the chill of the stone. "I hope you know how to take punishment, because I know how to dish it out. And if you're a good boy I'll let the old coot go no problem."

Not sure whether to say no or not, Terra lies there. He doesn't know what this man's intentions are, but the safety of the Masters is far more important. More so than trying to beat up some thug. Although he finds it rather difficult to quell the feelings that surge up into his heart as a hand grasps at his waist.

"Get on your knees."

Whether he wants to or not, Terra rises up onto his hands and knees. His hair is released only to be followed by rustling sounds. He calms his nerves the best he can and keeps his eyes locked on the ground. "What are you going to do?" The question is more redundant than Terra cares to admit. He knows exactly where this is heading. At any point he can test this man's bluff and slam his Keyblade or a weak spell against him.

Not that he wants it either.

Terra pinches his eyes shut as his pants are steadily pulled down to pool around his knees. The warm air touches his bare skin and sends tingles up his spine. The feeling of those gloves gliding over his thigh has him gritting his teeth. Only for the touch to vanish completely.

He waits – counting the seconds even – for what is to come next. He's not too sure but when Braig lightly smacks at his butt, Terra can't help but quickly smother a surprised yelp. "Spread 'em."

To be honest, Terra isn't positive on what Braig is referring to. But to be safe he simply spreads his legs – angling them so that he's still comfortable. As much as one can be as they kneel on hard ground. It's a second later that he completely forgets about it.

A wet, gloved finger wiggles between his cheeks and begins to prod at the taut hole coveted between them. Slipping inside, just a hair, has Terra biting at the inside of his lip. The foreign feeling has his heart beating fast and every muscle trying to fix it. Braig continues to slide it in and once in past the knuckle, he begins to wiggle it around.

"Calm down or you'll rip off my finger."

The sharp command followed by a second finger has Terra hanging his head. He refuses to make a sound nonetheless. Those two fingers inside of him do their best to stretch out his taut muscles. The brunet can already feel the sweat beading on his forehead from having them stuck into a place they shouldn't go.

Pinching his eyes shut, he begins to see white spotting his vision. Especially as a third finger dares to join the other two. "Mmh!" is the only thing that manages to break past Terra's tightly sealed lips. It's enough to have Braig continue with his movements. He works his fingers up to the knuckles, constantly stretching the brunet's rectum.

It seems like forever that Braig continues to toy with him. Terra keeps counting regardless, although he's sure he's missed a few numbers. Especially as it seems to drag on. To the point where his knees have begun to feel numb and a fire burns in his abdomen. The shock and minor pain is gone only to be replaced by a very different needy feeling. One that has Terra's member hardening with each prod of Braig's fingers.

Suddenly, Braig pulls his fingers out with a wet pop. It sounds dangerously loud to Terra's ears. More so with the coupled feeling of... emptiness? Those digits were in him for so long that he had grown accustomed. To have them disappear is almost a disappointment.

Braig's hand reappears on his hip and slipping down to his penis. The cool touch of the gloves has shivers racing over Terra's skin as Braig takes hold of his manhood. The mere grasping makes Terra breath harder than he already was. The deep inhales are broken by a small moan the second Braig begins to slide his hand up and down. He keeps his grip firm as he works Terra's hardened member; paying extra attention to the tip each time he reaches it.

Terra begins to quiver slightly at the pressure that builds up in his body. His counting is lost and all he can think about is Braig's hand working his magic. Unable to stop himself, he bucks his hips against the awaiting hand wrapped around his cock. Just as he thinks he's going to climax, Braig stops completely. He pulls away and lets Terra's excitement calm down – if only a little.

Panting, Terra licks at his lips; not realizing how dry his mouth is. A short chuckle from Braig has the euphoria shattering like glass. He all but forgets about his predicament as Braig slaps his other hand on Terra's ass. "I wouldn't have pegged you for enjoying this sort of thing."

"Shut... up..."

Braig scoffs. He reaches back around and caresses the tip of Terra's manhood, giving care to press hard on it as he rubs. Only to pull away once more. "Good boys don't talk."

He wants to correct him. That he's not a boy. He's a man on his knees with his pride clutched in his teeth so it can't be ripped away. But he doesn't, he stays quiet like he's reminded he should be.

On the other hand, Braig turns attention back to himself for a moment. Between Terra's precum smeared all over his glove and his own, he's sure he has enough to at least make it easy on the brunet. Not that he plans to be particularly gentle either. Braig preps his already hardened penis and edges closer to Terra.

The tip presses against Terra's loose hole for only a moment. It's the sole warning before Braig pushes inside of him an inch at a time. For Terra, it's not a warning at all. His eyes fly open and he can't close his mouth fast enough to contain the deep, cracked cry.

The noise only spurs Braig on to move faster. He grasps at Terra's hips and pushes the remaining inch and a half in. Braig only idles long enough for Terra's body to adjust to the new addition, the rather large one at that. The brunet blinks away the liquid gathering at his eyes and tries to catch his breath.

 _Tries_.

Overwhelmed, he tries to relax as much as possible. But even the thought of Braig's cock shoved into him has every muscle tensing back up. It's when Braig slowly begins to pull back out that Terra's eyes widen. The feeling itself is indescribable; as if he's going to be turned inside out in the process. Only for Braig to thrust back in with enough force to make a loud slap as their skin meets.

That alone has Terra moaning loud as he cums right then and there. The blissful feeling has him struggling to re-grasp what's going on. Although, it _does_ amuse Braig.

Fully sheathed inside of him, Braig lets a rich chortle slip. "Already? Quick shooter ain't ya?" He reaches around with one hand to grab at Terra's penis. Already becoming flacid, Braig refuses to let that happen. He moves down the shaft to his sack, at which he gropes at it; squeezing and rubbing. "You're young, you should have plenty of stamina."

As he teases Terra's cock, Braig continues to slowly thrust in and out of him. Each time has Terra seeing stars. Slamming into him again and again has Terra becoming erect far quicker. Braig, himself, is already tired of the treatment and grabs back at Terra's hip. Both hands back in place he begins to pick of speed. Each thrust is easier and rougher than the last. To the point where Terra begins to meet them with his own bucking hips.

It's all so quick, but to the brunet it's a lifetime and more. Braig's tall frame leans over him with one hand planting itself on the ground. The other tangles into Terra's tresses and forces him to turn his head to the side. Nuzzling his face against the tanned skin, Braig breathes heavily. He can feel himself getting just as close as Terra is, from how the muscles tighten down on his cock.

As Braig cums, releasing deep into Terra, he tugs roughly at his hair and grunts. Drastically different from Terra as he moans, unable to even think of holding it back as he comes as well. The feeling of the hot cum welling up inside of him only makes it worse. The euphoria takes a hold of Terra and refuses to let go even as Braig pulls away.

Gathering himself, he gives a final pat to Terra's ass. "You were quite the good boy." Far quicker than taking them off, he pulls his pants back up and fastens the belt. A few tugs and pats and he's as good as new. Save for the glint in his eyes. He reaches into his pocket to retrieve a small key.

While he does, Terra slumps over onto his side. Even with the climax dulling out every other sense, he can't help but get off his knees. They vaguely pulse with pain as he lies there, cheek resting on the cold ground and his pants still around his knees. As Braig tosses the key down next to Terra's head, the latter is just then gaining his breath back.

Braig goes to walk away, to simply leave him there, but hesitates. He glances back down at the Keyblade Wielder and gives a crooked grin. One that Terra misses as his eyes finally lock onto the key laying before his face.

"The old coot should be fine for a while. _You_ might want to get your pants on," is all he says before walking away – mission accomplished.


End file.
